The swear jar
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: Oliver has had enough of Arthur's swearing and decides to take it into his own hands. (2pUKx1pUK) Yoai! Bondage! don't like, don't read.


**For yuimomo~**

* * *

><p>Oliver cracked open the bedroom door to find his counterpart still in bed. He smiled and threw open the curtains. "Good morning, sugar plum! Time to greet the day!"<p>

Arthur groaned as the sun hit his eyes. He slowly sat up and stretched his arms. "How did you sleep last night?" Oliver sat down next to Arthur on the bed. "Fine, fine. Did you make breakfast? It smells like you did."

"OH FIDLESTICKS! The pastries! I forgot!" Oliver rushed into the kitchen just in time to save the cream filled Danishes he had prepared. "That was cutting it rather close." Arthur waddled in dressed in his pinstripe pajamas and bunny slippers. The other couldn't help but sigh. "You are just too cute in those PJ's Artie! I could just eat you up like you were a cupcake!"

Arthur blushed at the comment. "Oh uh, thank you." He sat at the table with the paper and a cup of tea. Oliver placed the pastry in front of Arthur for him to eat. They both sat in silence for a while. "So uh, anything interesting in the paper today?"

Arthur looked down from the brim. "In fact there is! Some hooligan drove his car off a bridge and into the river." "Oh dear! That's not good!"

"Yea, apparently the guy was on fucking bath salts. Blast it! The drug train is not improving at all." Oliver felt a little twinge of pain. "Um Darling you know how I feel about bad language."

"Oh right I'm sorry Olly. I forget sometimes." "Well you know what you have to do now."

"What's that?"

Oliver held out a rather large jug filled with a few coins. "Oh…right-o." Arthur dropped a few coins in the jar for his swear.

"Really now honey. When will you finally learn?"

Arthur sighed as his money was placed up top of the fridge. He got up, placing the paper on the table. "I think it best for me to go get dreSSSSSSSS! OH SWEET JESUS CHRIST! BOLLUCKS! MY TOE!" Arthur had stubbed his pinky toe on the leg of the table and was now cringing as he held his foot.

Oliver frowned in frustration at the choice of words; but soon turned that frown into concern. "Oh dear! Are you alright honey?"

"NO OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT! YOU BLATHERING COCK SUCKE—…" Arthur held his tongue and instead bit his lip to calm himself. He released a sigh and dropped his foot. "I'm sorry Olly dear, I forgot my manners. Please forgive me for my words." Oliver was wiping down the kitchen counters. He turned away from his lover.

"Where is the jar Olly?"

"Don't worry about it d-darling. Its all fine. Everything is just fine…" A grin stretched its way across his cheeks. Everything WAS going to be just fine soon enough.

"Why don't you go get dressed now sweetums?" He gave a kiss on the cheek to Arthur before he walked to the wardrobe.

Oliver chuckled as he grabbed a white rag from the drawer and an amber coloured bottle from the cabinets. He dabbed the rag with some clear liquid from the bottle.

"If he can't learn to stop the language, then I'll make him."

Oliver clutched the rag behind him and swiftly moved up behind his counterpart. He smacked the cloth onto Arthur's mouth and nose. "Tell me dearest, does this smell like Chloroform?"

"H-huuhh?..." Arthur fell back into Oliver's arms, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Arthur awoke to a dark room. The curtains closed and the lights off. His vision was blurry for a moment until he blinked a few times to clear it. "W-where am I? And am I nude?!" He soon took notice that his legs and arms were bound to the bed posts. He pulled against them but had no luck of release.<p>

Oliver grinned as he emerged from the shadows and dragged his hand across his prisoner's abdomen. "Oliver? What's going on? Please release me this instant." His counterpart danced kisses across the other's neck. "You haven't been a very good boy Artie. I'm doing this for your own good."

"Oliver? WhAH-!" Oliver slid his finger up and around Arthur's testicles. "Oh~ Sounds like somebody is getting excited~"

Arthur blushed to a scarlet as his member was handled delicately. Little moans slipped from his lips occasionally. "Olly~ Please~" The other smiled and took the erection down to the hilt. He hummed and sculpted his around the penis until Arthur couldn't take another second and released into his lover's mouth with a loud moan.

Oliver scooped the remains of the semen from his mouth and spread his partner's ass open for him to view. He protruded his tongue into the tight ring of muscle earning a sharp breathe and twitch from Arthur.

"Good boy Artie. May be now you will learn to hold your tongue."

"Is that what this is about?" "Of course darling!"

"Perhaps I should swear more often theNAHH! DON'T DO THAT!" Oliver snickered as he tugged Arthur's penis. "You need to learn your lesson. I can't help it if you are a big pervert."

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! BESIDE THE POINT THAT MAKES YOU A PERVERT TOO!" "Shhhh~" Oliver placed a finger to his partner's lips. "There is no need to fight cupcake. Just enjoy it for now."

Arthur shivered when a semen soaked finger was inserted into his anus. It shoved itself deep into the farthest reaches of infinity that was the Englishman's ass hole. He thrust 2 extra fingers in to stroke at his lover's sweet spot.

"AH! THERE!" Oliver smirked and quickly removed his limbs from the other's ass. Arthur felt a shift in the mattress as Oliver began to leave. He quickly looked up to see him heading for the door.

"Huh!? Where are you going!?"

"Well you didn't think I was going to reward you with a pleasured act did you dearest? No I feel the best punishment would be to tease you. Then leave you out to dry for a while."

"No! I'll be good I promise! I won't curse anymore! Just please fuck me~"

Oliver giggled and pounced onto his partner who gave a grunt. "I thought you wouldn't say anymore curse words!" He rubbed their noses together and pushed in for a passionate kiss.

"Come on! Put it in quick!"

Oliver stripped his pants off while teasing Arthur's nipple with a light clench of his teeth. "Are you ready cupcake?"

"YES!" Oliver gave him a toothy grin as he pushed in completely. Arthur cringed with tears brimming in his eyes. The thrusts came swift and hard. The bed creaked with every movement as they continued.

"That's it! Pound me harder Olly!"

"Really darling? Somebody has been watching too many cheesy porn stars lately~" Oliver gripped Arthur's hips and swung him out of time of his thrusts. Olly picked his pace up even more to satisfy his love who had begun panting drastically.

"Olly I'm getting close!"

"Me too Artie!"

Arthur's eyes rolled back when his back arched to cum. White steams spouted and painted his chest and neck. Too soon after Oliver pulled out and stroked hard and fast.

"Ah! Arthur!" Semen covered his partner's crotch. Oliver took a lick of cum on Arthur's chest and hummed. "You've been sneaking my cupcakes! I can taste it." But Oliver hadn't realized his partner was asleep.

He smiled sweetly. "Oh well…I can make more later." He untied Arthur from the posts and snuggled up against him under the covers. "Good night darling." He gave him a kiss on the cheek before dosing off to sleep himself.

**okay you haters, fyi this is my first 2pUK fanfic so don't get your tampons all in a twist if I didn't get his character perfect! please review. it helps me to improve my hobby just don't be a bitch bout' it.**


End file.
